The Lonely Champion
by nicktickle
Summary: This fiction follows the male reader as the champion of sinnoh as he becomes interested in bondage to control the stress of his life and finds out where such an desire leads him.


The lonely Champion

Chapter 1

To break the loneliness

Being the pokemon champion of Sinnoh is not what most would expect. With trainers wanting to test themselves and their pokemon team against a person recognised to be the strongest trainer in the region and the constant requests from companies and pokemon professors, all trying to get the champion on their side.

In truth such a title is like suddenly someone putting a large boulder on the crowned trainer shoulders making him or her start to carry not only the contest threat of losing their title but the weight of responsibility as everyone turns to them every time something goes wrong.

Perhaps that is why when a pokemon champion is beaten by a challenger that they smile as finally they can pass the life crushing responsibility and constant feeling to hide away to just have a few minutes peace onto them.

Such is the fate you face. Currently the champion of sinnoh and calling the beautiful villa in the battle resort your home, you lounge back in your lush cream sofa looking at the piles of papers on the glass coffee table before you with disappointment.

Since you became champion this is the sight that greets you every morning and every night. A pile of paperwork from the pokemon league asking about planned holidays, research papers one of the many pokemon professors wish you to read through and of course the fan mail.

Each one sapping the hours of your free time away from you as you read through them line after line. It drives you to the point of wanting to rip them all up and throw them out your window for the wind to carry them away to some far off land where they would never bother you again. Alas you know such a fantasy is pointless as even if your did throw your paper to the wind, a new pile would come to replace it within days making the whole process start again like a never wheel of doom and gloom.

Perhaps this why you recently have been developing this feeling of loneness being the one person in this big house. All this space however and time with the paper work however as allowed your mind to wonder into it darker parts to escape the bored of your everyday slog. Like most human and their darker thought ideas lead you down the path of sex, a natural way of a pair of lover to express their lust for their partner in physical form.

Your mind however pulls your sexual thought into the desire of bondage. With images of the female trainers you've met tightly bound in a range of bounds like ropes, tape and even their own clothes at your mercury flashing into your mind as your work. A devilish grin and a small tinkling feeling rush over you as each image flashes before you making your heart race and your breathing to start getting heavy.

You went on like this for a few months, using this desire to help you through the pressure of your title. Most nights you pleasure yourself allowing this lust for this desire to grow and grow until finally your colourful imagination is not enough. No longer giving you the same rush as before you quickly fall back into the gloom of your work making your angry, irritate and even violent some nights as you kick over table and shout abuse at anyone that dare disturb you at home.

Finally your change could not longer hide from those around you especially your rival since you became a trainer Dawn. You and her had grown up together as trainers always meeting on the road to battle and share a meal together, yet after becoming champion the pair of you drift apart with Dawn become a full time assistant to professor Rowan while you carried on as champion of sinnoh.

It must have been years since you both meet and yet hearing of your strange behaviour she rushes over the next free night she has to check on you. Approaching your front door the young women hears you inside let out a loud shout of angry about the paperwork before hearing a loud crash follow.

At once she starts to bang on your door loudly and shouting through it that she's come to see you so could you please open the door? For a moment the quiet night is all that is heard between you both before suddenly the sound of a lock break it followed by your shaking voice telling Dawn to come inside.

Hearing this Dawn quickly opens the door to see where the loud crash from before had come from as there you stand before an upside down glass coffee table and your paper work spread across the black carpet of your villia's living room. A sight like this certainly is not what she expects from someone like you and yet she can not stand by and not help seeing your eyes watering and a look of  
shame on your face as you look at the mess then at your guest.

"Dawn..i'm um.." You try to apologies and yet all that comes out is meaningless pauses making your rival finally take charge. First she sit you down on the cream sofa, telling you to just sit there while she cleans up and then you and her can talk over a hot drink.

You of course accept in your current state yet you can not help but allow you eyes to wonder over to your female rival. She had grown a lot since you met as trainers as now hanging up her red coat, white travel back, white scarf and white hat on the coat rank by your front door you see how shapely she'd grown with her long legs disappearing into tall white sock which poked out from her pink boots.

Her wide hips that hold her very short pink skirt up and her womanly grown breasts that hide behind her black vest top. You stare for a little too long at your rival as turning around so that her dark long blue hair sways behind her and her ocean blue eyes meet yours, Dawn asks you what's wrong? This at once makes you shake your head with a flustered look on her your face, trying to hide the lustful thoughts you have of Dawn bound up before you using her scarf to gag her and some rope to tie her ankles and wrists together.

Dawn however does not point out your fluster as without warning you dash off telling her that you would make a cup of tea for each of you. Seeing this the young women just nods before going back to cleaning up your mess all the while you and your dirty mind try to focus on make two cups of tea.

Agreeable after dropping two teabags, nearly burning yourself with hot water and overfilling the cups with milk. Finally you come back with two hot, white mugs of tea in your hand to see Dawn has cleaned up your mess and now sits on the left side of your cream sofa leading you to without thinking to sit yourself beside her nearly spilling tea over the both of you.

"Whoa easy there, I think we really need to talk." Dawn says quickly taking away the cup in your right hand before finally you everything seem to calm down. For a few minutes the conversation between you both is general conversation about the weather and your pokemon all the while your can't help your eye look up and down Dawn's mature body sending your mind back into its dirty imagination of Dawn being bound now on the sofa with her legs open offer you a view of her pink panties.

At this you let out a puff of air from your mouth trying to calm yourself down when finally with a smile your female rival starts to question you like a police detective.

"All right you. I've seen the table and I've seen the way you've been looking at me." She begins looking dead into your eyes.

"So tell me is the Sinnoh champion a little sexual frustrated? Because you know most women would fall over themselves to sleep with you right?"

From the fan letter you got that idea however your sexual frustration you knew would not be solved with a simple fling with a women. No you know that you would have to have a women in bondage just like in your fantasies if you really did want to break this grip your lust had over you and yet you we're not about to tell your sexually attractive rival that.

After all what would it do to your friendship never mind the fact that if it got out the champion liked to see women in bondage, the crazy and stupid would try to use it to get to you. No instead you insist your just overworked from all the paperwork you have to deal with and that your grateful for her visit but should she not be getting back home as it is rather late?

You hoped this would send the temping women away yet Dawn did not go instead with a caring look in her eyes, she gently places her free right hand on your left leg telling you that as your friend she could not leave you knowing your hiding something plus she would never forgive herself if you hurt yourself.

Well you could not help yourself feeling her hand on your right leg and with her large ocean blue eyes staring right into your soul your face turns a bright shade of red and you start to giggle with embarrassment before finally with a deep breath you stop. At this point your heart is racing, that tinkling feeling from before is racing around your body and you can't hide the truth from Dawn any more as finally you spill the beans.

"Dawn I want to have a women in bondage, I've been having this desire for a few weeks now and well I want too do it. I want to tied a women up and feel in control over her."

Well Dawn face certainly is a picture. Mixed between confused and surprised at the sudden outburst she sits there in silence before you start to apologies for telling her this feeling like you'd just laid all your problem at her door step. Yet to your surprise and relief the young women gains a small cheerful smile on her face before commenting that as much as she's surprised, its also quite cute that you could share such personal desires with her.

A shy giggle between the pair of you is what follows next before a small silence between the two of you as if getting over this problem before suddenly Dawn quickly and bluntly asks if you'd had such thought about her in bondage?

"Ah well. Your doing this on purpose aren't you?" You ask seeing her eye sparkle with interest like the time you shared a battle statistic with her against a gym leader. Dawn laughs hearing this question before going on to encouraging you to answer by gently squeezing your right leg and giving you a curious look of carry on.

Its hard and quite frighting yet you answer your female rival a simple yes making her slap your leg hard now instead of squeezing it before telling you to stop being such a wynaut about it and give her the all the details.

Hell you'd share so much with her now that without really thinking you let it all out. Giving Dawn a real in depth detail about how in your fantasies she's in pink underwear with her white sock still on and kneeing before you with her hands tied behind her back by ropes and her ankles tied together too. But also that she is gagged by her own white scarf wrapped around her head that gives her the perfect damsel in distress look.

Hearing this the look of interest in Dawn eyes quickly turn to her looking down at the floor and her face starting to slowly start to a shade of red. You guess perhaps this is all a little too much for her after all you have just told a female you used to travel with that you'd like to see her bound up and at your mercy.

Yet to what Dawn says next is not only a surprise but a delight to that lust you feel inside as looking back at you with her large blue ocean eyes, Dawn asks you if it would help you recover if your fantasy of her in bound became a reality?

"Dawn you don't have too its." You try to tell her that she did not have to go this far yet Dawn with a sheepish grin stands up interrupting you by removing her pink boots before throwing them at you telling you that your both adults and the best of friends as such she could at least help you with this sexual frustration you have.

What could you say? You could not believe your rival would be the one who wanted to help you with your fantasy. As such you ask her how she wanted to do this this making the shoeless young women begin to lay down some rules, first she would allow groping as she guessed that is the point of the fantasy, second she wanted one of her pokemon to watch in over you both you get a little too excited and three if you are going to do anything other then groping you need to ask her first.

These rule to you seemed fair after all Dawn is putting herself in a position most people would find scary. As such you agree to the rules before asking Dawn if there is anything you can do to help with this experience?

"Well you can put my boots somewhere close and well we're going to need rope if you have any?" Dawn asks making you nod before starting it quickly dash around to find the rope and put her boots near your front door. As for Dawn however she walks over to her white bag to retrieve a pokeball before making her way back to the sofa where she pushes the paper filled coffee table aside and begins to undress.

It takes you a few minutes to find the spare rope you keep as you did use it to climb the many mountains in sinnoh once yet being champion put a stop to that. However after strangely finding it underneath your double bed you rush back to see a sight that make you say wow.

There in the centre of your living room is Dawn already on her knees in a pair of white bra and panties with a pattern of small piplup faces all over them, her white scarf in her hands and just behind the sofa is a gardevoir watching over her.

Clearly this pokemon would be the one watching over you as your play with its trainer as such you slowly approach Dawn who with a smile looks up at you before teasing you saying she's sorry it not pink underwear but this is a last minute plan for her.

"Um no please don't worry, you still look hot." You answer her without thinking before suddenly you realise what you just said making you blush and Dawn laugh at your openness.

It then finally came to the main event with Dawn explaining that her gardevoir would be able to read her feelings about the situation and step in should it come to it. Standing before dawn you thanks the pokemon for it help making the graceful pokemen nod before drawing it attention back to it kneeing trainer who hands you her scarf in both hands saying she hopes this helps you.

In return you take the scarf from her before with one final check that Dawn is ready, you then gagged her with the white scarf wrapping it around her head tightly before moving on to tie her hands behind her back with her palms up and tie her socked covered ankle together.

You then take a step back to take in the view before with Dawn giving you a muffling sound perhaps to add to the scene. You finally tell Dawn you ready as you make you way behind her and knee down so that your legs sit outside hers before reaching around her body with your right hand to gently caress her left bra protected breast.

Your rival certainly is not a teen any more with her left breast fitting snugly into your right hand as you start to squeeze the orb of flesh feeling it fill in between you fingers as you go on. Dawn does not make any sound during this perhaps being nervous or not really feeling anything herself from this touching. With that you move your left hand over to caress her right cover breast now feeling her breast once again fitting snugly into your right hand as it fills the gap between you finger with the feeling of the silk of her bra and her own soft skin.

This time you start to hear small muffled moans from the gagged Dawn as you continue to gentle knee her orbs of flesh enjoying the mix feeling of silk and skin. Its is then feeling it right that you whisper in Dawn right ear that you want to remove her bra making her to your surprise nod and her pokemon not interfere.

Guessing this as a green light, you pull your right hand to Dawn's back allowing your let hand to continue it work as your right hand begins to get to grips with the female clothing. It takes you a few minutes what with its clasps and hooks having to be in the right position but finally you crack it before slowly pulling each strap of her bra down just enough to uncover Dawn breasts.

You feel the young women shiver and ask her if she ok? To this you get a nod leading you to return your right hand back to its previous work. The feeling of her soft skin on your hands make this experience that much more enjoyable adding in the fact Dawn muffled moans seem to be getting louder you can't say your no longer turned on.

Perhaps that why you start to work on her pink nipples, first between with your left thumb and forefinger you tweak and roll the nip between them feeling it start to harden as you go on. You then do the same to the left nipple which in return seems to make Dawn moan start to become longer as if she's enjoying this attention to her hardening nipples.

All this finally leads you to snake your dominate hand down her thin stomach and to the front of her white piplup panties. Without warning you start to rub her cover intimate are with your forefinger and middle finger making her suddenly start to wiggle and the watching pokemon to start coming over you go to stop only to hear muffled protests from Dawn as she looks over her shoulder at you with begging eyes.

Seeing this you watch her guardian pokemon retreat before going back to your rubbing, the feeling of her silk panties on your finger and the slow but wetness that soon follow is finally enough to feel you with confidence to move your hand now inside her panties and start to finger your bound female rival.

What follows is a build up of Dawn muffled moans reaching higher and higher notes, you feeling the warmth and tightness of her womanhood around your finger as they slip in and out of her and finally with a mighty muffled moan your female rival orgasms covering your finger in her love juice while some makes it way onto her panties leaving a wet mark on the front and some dripping onto your carpet.

This moment after is filled with the sounds of Dawn's muffled pants and you drawing your finger out her to your face. The white liquid running down your finger and the panting young women in front of you is finally enough to make your manhood strain to the point of hurting as it stands to attention.

Dawn is aware of this too as with the potion your both in, she could feel your trousered manhood poking the palm of her right palm and almost as if to let you know she knew, the bound young women taps it with her finger making you up jump in embarrassment at her discovery.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't help it. You, me, this is all so good." You say trying your best not to sound like a complete wet weekend. Hearing this Dawn throws herself back onto her hands, her head now at your feet before she start signalling with her eyes for you to look down her body making you see her bound ankles rise high in the air.

This could not be what it looks like and yet you had to make sure by lowering Dawn gag enough to hear her say in a rather dirty tone of voice that you've come this far with her, just use a condom and get on with it.

This is an offer you do not have to think twice about as quickly you dash past Dawn to your bedroom heading for the oak night stand by your double bed. You hands quickly open the top draw, snatch one of the packed condoms out before you race to Dawn in her opening position with her large blue ocean eyes now on you.

She watches with interest as you strip yourself of your chosen trousers and underwear allowing you manhood to spring out ready for action. It all for you however seem to go by in a flash as you rip the condom from it packet, slid it over your erection before you get into position sliding yourself between the gap in the bound young women legs.

You quickly move aside the middle of her panties with you right hand before you start to carefully insert into her. A few muffled painful sounds come from Dawn gagged mouth as you first enter making you go to retreat only fearing your hurting her only the young women pulls you back in with her legs that sit on your shirt covered back.

" Mfpfmfmmmmmm." Dawn's moans feeling your manhood contiue to invade her, her walls clamping down on it as the body part moves in and out of her at a growing fast rhyme. For you the experience is sending you in bliss, the tightness of your rival women hood squeezing down on your manhood and the warmth of her making you tinkle as the fiction between the two of you starts to become faster and faster.

"Oh Dawn this is so good!" You cry out really going to town now as you ram in and out of her making the poor women back rub the carpet underneath her. All Dawn can answer back however is a loud and high moans of pleasure feeling the sweat start to run down her face and body at the straining yet enjoyable experience between you and her till finally it all comes to a very loud and messy end. First without warning Dawn lets out a muffled loud also scream of pleasure as finally her walls clam down so tightly on your manhood that she orgasms covering your protect manhood in her love juice before with a loud grunt you too orgasm, shooting your sperm into the condom before you land on top of her panting like a dog.

The amount of relief you feel is great, almost as if the entire world has set it self right. As such look up you see Dawn looking down at you with her blue eye twinkling leading you to ungag her allowing her to speak.

"Wow..your really had a lot of stress to get rid off huh?" She says through her panting making you laugh before you notice her gain a smile on her face. The experience certainly had really helped you and you tell Dawn this the next morning when the both of you are dressed and ready to start a new day.

However as you open your front door for Dawn and say your good-byes, your rival gently kisses you on the lips before leaving saying

"I really enjoyed last night. And i know a few other women who would too so be prepared champion because I'm sending them your way."

With that Dawn dashes off leaving you feeling scared if not a bit excited at her words after all would Dawn really send others to you for this experience or was she just bluffing? You did not know and you would not know until a few weeks later when a letter drops through your letterbox leading you to your next binding adventure.


End file.
